zootycoonfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Challenge Mode Challenges
One of the main features of Zoo Tycoon 2's Challenge Mode, is to periodically give the player challenges. These challenges vary greatly and are all completely optional to the player. However completing certain numbers of different challenges will give the player objects and themes they can use in Freeform mode or in future Campaign modes. When you start a Challenge Mode zoo, you will immediately be given one challenge to start off with. At one one point, you may have a Photo Challenge and a Game Challenge running simultaneously. Photo Challenges One of the two most common forms of Challenges, Photo Challenges require you to take photos of animals, guests or buildings. If you complete five of these in a single campaign, you'll gain the Jungle Theme for future zoos. Alfred Windsor School of Photography Expansions Required: None Description: The Alfred Winsor School of Photography would like you to provide them with a photo to use as a sample during the wildlife photography segment of their curriculum. They need only one photograph, but to make it more interesting for the students they would like it to be a snapshot that contains at least two animals. In return for this photograph, they will present you with the Alfred Winsor Photography Award of Merit that you can display as an example of your efforts to help the community. You will also receive $2,000 licensing fee. Difficulty: ''Easy ''Reward: The Alfred Winsor Photography Award in-game award and $2,000 Failure: There is no failure for this challenge if you don't wish to continue this challenge you can decline it later in the Camera Mode. Requirements: One photo with at least two or more animals in the shot Availability: ''From about 1 star of Zoo Fame New Zoo Brochure ''Expansions Required: None Description: The marketing department is preparing a new zoo brochure and has requested pictures of the following: * A guest holding an ice cold soda * A guest sitting on a bench Providing these picture will help improve your zoo fame as flyers promoting your zoo begin to circulate around your community. Difficulty: ''Easy ''Reward: Improved zoo fame Failure: There is no failure for this challenge if you don't wish to continue this challenge you can decline it later in the Camera Mode Requirements: One photo of a guest holding a soda and one photo of a guest sitting on a bench (Note: pinic benches do not count) Availability: ''From about 1 star of Zoo Fame Manta Ray Breaching ''Expansions Required: Marine Mania Description: Very little is known about manta rays, so the scientists at Marine Oceanic University are studying them. They want to learn why these magnificent creatures sometimes breach, or jump out of the ocean and into the air, while swimming. The researchers at the university will pay you $1,250 if you take a photo of a manta ray breaching. The researchers say that the mantas appear to breach to improve their hygiene. To improve your chances of seeing a manta breach don't clean the manta or give it hygiene-improving item like the clam bubbler. Difficulty: ''Easy ''Reward: $1,250 Failure: There is no failure for this challenge if you don't wish to continue this challenge you can decline it later in the Camera Mode. Requirements: A photo of a manta ray breaching Availability: ''From the beginning Game Challenges The second of the two common forms of Challenges, Game Challenges can vary greatly in their demands. They may ask for a certain amount of donations within a time frame, a certain amount of animals to be adopted and/or taken care of within a period of time and many others. If you complete five of these within a single campaign, you'll gain the Safari Theme for future zoos. The Axel Charitable Foundation ''Expansions Required: None Description: The Axel Charitable Foundation has declared your zoo eligiable for their matching funds program, which helps out newer or smaller zoos. If you can raise more than $1,500.00 in donations during the next 30 days the foundation will contribute an equal amount to your zoo. Difficulty: ''Easy/Medium ''Reward: A cash grant that matches your donations received in the 30-day period Failure: ''You will not receive a cash grant from the foundation ''Requirements: Raise over $1,500 in donations within 30-days Availability: ''1/2-1 star of zoo fame Stress Management Associates ''Expansions Required: ''None ''Description: Stress Mangement Associates is a consulting firm that specializes in stress level reduction. The company just started working with zoos and would lie your zoo to help the firm demonstrate stress management techniques. According to Stress Management Associates, fatigue is the number one cause of guest stress. A well-rested zoo guest is a happy zoo guest! If you can run your zoo for two months without a total of five different guests reaching a critical rest need, Stress Management Associates will donate $5,000 to your zoo as a thans for demonstrating the firm's stress reduction techniques. As a bonus, your guests will be happier. (Hint: Make sure plenty of benches, tables, and gazebos are distributed throughout your zoo) Difficulty: ''Various ''Reward: $5,000 and increased Guest happiness Failure: ''You will not receive $5,000 ''Requirements: Run the zoo for two months without five different guests reaching a critical rest need Availability: From about 1 star of zoo fame Drab Looking Zoo Expansions Required: ''None ''Description: Your guests are growing bored with your zoo's drab look! They're especially tired of seeing all those chain link fences. If you can upgrade all the chain link fence in your zoo to something different within the next month, you'll be rewrded with extra guests and increased zoo fame. But if you have any chain link fence left in your zoo after the month is over, slightly fewer guests will visit your zoo in the month following! Difficulty: ''Various ''Reward: Increased guest attendance and increased zoo fame Failure: ''Decreased guest attendance for the next month ''Requirements: Replace all the chain link fences with a different fence within the month Availability: From about 2 star of zoo fame, must have at least one exhibit with the chain link fence Earthquake! Expansions Required: None Description: A small earthquake has struck your zoo! Fortunately, none of your guest or animals was hurt. However, the quake has destroyed some of your fences and alarmed the animals. The Disaster Relief Fund has offered you an aid package to reimburse you for the broken fences. Once you have replaced ro removed all the broken fences in your zoo, the fund will grant you $3,000 in cash. Difficulty: ''Moderate ''Reward: $3,000 Failure: ''There is no failure to this challenge, however it cannot be refused ''Requirements: Replace or destroy all the broken fences in your zoo Availability: ''From about 1 1/2 star of zoo fame Hit the Road ''Expansions Required: Endangered Species/African Adventure Description: The magazine Zoo Fan Quarterly is preparing an article about successful zoo tours called "Hit the Road" for a future issue. If you can raise $1,000 in donations from a Jeep'® '''vehicle tour within the next two months, Zoo Fan Quarterly will describe your accomplishment in their next issue. If you succeed. the good publicity will attract extra quest to your zoo and increase your zoo fame. If you fail though, attendance at your zoo will decline slightly. ''Difficulty: ''Hard ''Reward: Increased Zoo Fame and guest attendance Failure: ''Slightly decreased guest attendance ''Requirements: Raise $1,000 in donations from a Jeep'® '''vehicle tour within the next two months. ''Availability: ''From about 1 star of zoo fame Alternate Transport Alliance ''Expansions Required: Endangered Species Description: The Alternate Transport Alliance wants to nationally publicize your zoo as a showcase for the transportation of the future--the clean, efficient sky tram. The Alliance has issued the following challenge: If you agree to build a sky tram system, the alliance will give you a $5,000 grant right now. If you transport 50 guests on your sky tram within the next two months the alliance will give you another $5,000 after two months. However, if you fail to transport 50 guests within the allotted time, the resulting bad publicity will cause attendance to your zoo to decline slightly. Difficulty: ''Hard ''Reward: $10,000 cash grant overall Failure: ''Slightly decreased guest attendance ''Requirements: Build a sky tram system and transport 50 guest on it within the next two months. Availability: ''From about 2 1/2 stars of zoo fame African Conservation Consortium ''Expansions Required: African Adventure? Description: The African Conservation Consortium is devoted to preserving African wildlife. The Consortium has offer your zoo a cash grant of $20,000 if you can breed three different species of African animals within three months. Difficulty: ''Challenging ''Reward: $20,000 cash grant Failure: You will not receive the $20,000 cash grant Requirements: Breed three different African species within six months Availability: ''From about 3 1/2 stars of zoo fame Worldwide Rays ''Expansions Required: Marine Mania Description: Worldwide Rays is a conservation group devoted to raising the public awareness of rays and skates worldwide. If you adopt three manta rays in a month, the group will feature your zoo in an upcoming television special. The resulting publicity should attract more guest to your zoo and slightly increase yout zoo fame. Difficulty: ''Easy ''Reward: Increased Zoo Fame and guest attendance Failure: Requirements: Adopt three manta rays in a month Availability: ''From the beginning Aquatic Amusemement Inc. ''Expansions Required: Marine Mania Description: Aquatic Amusements Inc. wants to sell their marine-inspired gift items at your zoo at your zoo, but they need to see that you're committed to displaying marine animals first. If you raise $500 in donations for marine animals within two months, Aquatic Amusements will donate a free marine gift cart to your zoo. Difficulty: ''Easy ''Reward: A free marine gift cart Failure: ''You will not receive the free marine gift cart ''Requirements: Raise $500 in donations for marine animals Availability: ''From the beginning Marine Oceanic University ''Expansions Required: Marine Mania Description: Marine Oceanic University is conducting a study on ways to educate the public on marine ecosystems. If you chose to participate by accepting this challenge, you must pay a $500 fee and hire two additional educators for a minimum of two months. If you fire one or both of the educators during the two-month study period, you will fail the challenge. However, if you can retain them for two months, the university will donate a baby whale shark to your zoo! Tip: Don't forget to buy podiums for you new educators and place them near your most popular exhibits. You'll find that educators greatly increase the money you earn from educational donations. Difficulty: ''Moderate ''Reward: A free baby whale shark Failure: ''You will not receive the baby whale shark ''Requirements: Pay a $500 fee and hire two educators for a minimum of two months Availability: ''From the beginning Ancient Animals Monthy ''Expansions Required: Extinct Animals Description: Ancient Animals Monthy wants to do a future story about animals brought back from extinction. If you can acquire four animals from four different extinct species in the next two months, your zoo's name gets in the headline! Difficulty: ''Easy ''Reward: Increased Zoo Fame and $3,500 Failure: Requirements: Four animals from different extinct species. Availability: ''From the beginning Fossils in Storage ''Expansions Required: Extinct Animals Description: Researchers at the local science museum recently came across a collection of fossil pieces in storage. They need your help in putting the pieces together. They know that the fossilised bones are from the Kentosaurus. If you assemble the pieces in one month or less, they are going to give you the research needed to create the animal in your Extinction Lab. They are asking for a $2,000 deposit, in case you aren't able to piece together their fossil. Don't worry - you get the $2,000 back if you succeed. (Note: I am unsure if the challenge consistently gives a Kentosaurus or if it gives you a random tier-1 fossil you don't have.) Difficulty: ''Easy ''Reward: A complete fossil for free, ready to be revived Failure: You will not get you $2,000 deposit returned Requirements: Complete the given fossil in a month or less. Availability: ''After placing a Extinct Researcher Centre Dinosaur Eggs ''Expansions Required: Extinct Animals Description: A group of scientists developed a process to create dinosaur eggs. By paying a sponsorship fee, you can get one of their first eggs, but the scientists can't guarantee the species. You might get a more common Styracosaurus or a rare Tyrannosaurus rex. To accept this challenge, pay the $12,000 sponsorship fee for the new dinosaur to be delivered in a crate near your zoo's entrance. Difficulty: ''Various ''Reward: Various, possibly a rare Tyrannosaurus rex Failure: There is no real way to fail this challenge, however there is a chance you'll get a common dinosaur Requirements: Pay the $12,000 sponsorship fee to receive a dinosaur Availability: ''About 1 1/2 stars of zoo fame Endangered Species Challenges These challenges require the Endangered Species Expansion Pack in order to appear in your game. These challenges with have the '(Endangered Species Challenge)' prefix before the challenge description. Complete two of these within a campaign to receive the Endangered Species Theme for future zoos. Endangered Animals Alliance ''Description: The Endangered Animals Alliance is offering your zoo a free endangered species that you don't currently have. However, the alliance wants proof that your zoo is committed to conserving endangered species. Provide the alliance with photos of three different endangered species from your zoo, and the alliance will give you a free animal. The animals must be happy for your photos to qualify! Difficulty: ''Moderate ''Reward: A free endangered animal that your zoo doesn't own. Failure: There is no failure for this challenge if you don't wish to continue this challenge you can decline it later in the Camera Mode Requirements: Take three photos of three different, happy endangered animals Availability: ''About 2 1/2 stars of zoo fame Marine Animal Challenges These challenges require the Marine Mania Expansion Pack in order to appear in your game. Complete two of these challenges withing a campaign to obtain the Tuna Live Food enrichment item for future aquatic exhibits. ''Description: The gentle, slow-moving manatee often rests in shallow water, which can cause them many problems, particularly in areas where people use power boats. Every year dozens of manatees are killed or seriously injured in collisions with power boats. Marine biologists at Marine Oceanic University rescued a manatee injured by a power boat. The researchers would like your zoo to care for the manatee, and then release it into the wild after it fully recovers. If you release the manatee back into the wild within two months, the university will donate a pilot whale to your zoo. Difficulty: ''Moderate ''Reward: A free pilot whale Failure: You won't get a free pilot whale Requirements: Release the given manatee into the wild within two months Availability: ''About 2 1/2 stars of zoo fame Marine Show Challenges These challenges require the Marine Mania Expansion Pack in order to appear in your game. These challenges with have the '(Marine Show Challenge)' prefix before the challenge description. All of these Challenges involve show animals and shows in some way. Complete two of these challenges within a campaign to obtain the Big Screen TV item for future marine shows. Delia the Dolphin ''Description: Delia, the world-famous performing dolphin, is touring the country. If you pay a $3,000 booking fee Delia will stay at your zoo for two months. Having a famous dolphin like Delia in your show could do wonders for its star rating and donations. Star performers require lots of attention, though. If any of Delia's needs go critical at any time during her visit, she'll leave your zoo immediately, and the resulting bad press will make the zoo slightly less popular. Keep a close eye on her needs, especially when she's performing Difficulty: ''Moderate ''Reward: Delia will help increase a show's star rating and donations Failure: Decreased zoo fame Requirements: Pay the $3,000 booking fee for Delia and do not allow her needs to drop to critical during her two-month stay ''Availability: ''About 2 1/2 stars of zoo fame Tips and Tricks * For Challenges requiring you to acquire animals, you can merely have the animal/s in question in a crate and they would still count towards the total. * Photos do not have to be masterpieces. Quick and rough ones with do if they met the challenge requirements. Especially when trying to photograph rare and/or quick animal behaviours. * When a challenge requires "endangered" animals/species, critically endangered species will also count for these challenges.